


Me Without You

by southsidetrash



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Gallavich, I Love You, M/M, Make Up, fed up Ian, in denial Mickey, relationship troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidetrash/pseuds/southsidetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you feel like somethings missing, when your skin is pressed to mine? I would whisper you a riot if you’d listen, to the sound that you’ve ignored a thousand times"</p>
<p>Mickey wants Ian to shutup with all the love and boyfriends stuff, he wants him to stop insisting on kissing. Ian wants Mickey to kiss him sober, and hold him when he isn't balls deep in his ass. They're in love, and Ian knows that, but sometimes he needs to hear it. They want pieces of each other that just don't exist, and relationships can't work that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes! This is my very first post on here and first gallavich fic. I'm iffy on how it turned out but I missed writing so much and I love these idiots too much. I have a million ideas and if you lie what I got or just desperate for an idea to come alive give me song titles or prompts! 
> 
> More notes at end!

When September came and went with no answer Ian knew he had let Mickey go. He’d foolishly hoped the short blue eyed man would come to him with kisses and whispered assurances that they belonged together, but he got nothing. Mickey had wanted Ian to be okay with a love that was never expressed with words or even physical interaction beyond sex and the occasional accidental cuddle, and if the mood was right and Mickey had just the right amount of booze and drugs in his system a kiss or two, but a love that was there in feeling and other expressions. Ian wanted a Mickey that would hold him close before, during, after sex, that kissed him in the morning and at night and whenever else it felt right. He didn’t need a flashy in your face love, but he couldn’t have a silent one either. As hard as it was to realize Ian could only be himself without Mickey.   
He sighed to himself before picking up his near empty bag and heading in the direction of the recruitment office. It wasn’t an ultimatum per say, he’d told Mickey to take the month, decide if he could accept what Ian needed or if they weren’t going to work, and that month had ended three days ago. He’d never told Mickey his plans to enlist if they fell through, but Ian just couldn’t sit here and go back to life before the stupid Milkovich boy with the slicked back hair and cocky grin, not after he’d had a taste.

“GALLAGHER.”

Ian whipped his head around being brought out of his thought by the voice that was playing on repeat only to see the face he had been trying to forget. The boy in question was running towards him out of breath, and a complete mess. As he got closer Ian could see the dark circles almost like bruises under his eyes, his hair greasy and unkempt- a far cry from the slicked back style he had adopted. He reminded Ian more of the dirty thug he had fallen for years ago than the Mickey he’d seen more recently, he hated to admit both versions of the boy had his heart. Before he could register a verbal response the shorter man reached a hand behind Ian’s neck and smashed their mouths together. It was rough and desperate, full of pent up feelings and desperate clinging emotions that had them both grabbing the other trying to find a way to defy reality and get even closer. 

“I can’t fucking be gay prince charming, I’m a fucking Milkovich, if we in general had love to fucking show we sure as fucking hell wouldn’t do it like a goddamned fairytale.” 

“Well who the fuck asked you to!” Ian had never expected Mickey to change everything about who he was, he wouldn’t know what to do in the relationship if Mickey didn’t shove him and tell him to fuck off for complimenting his eyes, he just needed affirmation he was wanted once in a while.   
“Just fucking kiss me sober once in a while and share a bed when my dick isn’t up your ass!” 

Mickey stayed at the Gallagher house more often than not, but he’d made a makeshift bed on the floor next to Ians, which looking back now he had to admit was ridiculous.   
“My family knows we’re together Mick, fuck the majority of the town does. Even still I’m not asking you to flaunt it, but I can’t sit there while you deny it or act like it’s the most offensive thing to be assumed either.” 

Mickeys eyes were fixated on their feet but he was listening, and he knew everything the redhead was saying was true.   
“I want to try for you Ian, I’ve never wanted to try for anyone before but I really fucking want to deserve you.” He sniffed, wiping his face with the back of his hand, before deciding he’d broken so many of his own rules today that it didn’t matter anymore, he wound his arms around the man he loved and held on like he never had before and in all reality he probably hadn’t. Ian wasted no time in crushing the other man against him like if he loosened his grip for even a second he would be gone. They lost track of how long they’d stayed like that, glued together in the middle of the empty street, the sun just fully rising in the sky.  
“I fuckin love you,” came a still shaky voice muffled by the taller ones chest  
“I’m sorry what was that?”  
“I-… fuck I love you.”  
“What?  
‘Fuck off firecrotch!” The vulnerable man snapped without any venom, finally pulling back far enough to glare at the other.  
The redhead just smiled down at him wearing his usual obnoxiously happy smile that Mickey couldn’t even pretend to be annoyed by right now.  
“I love you too Mick,” he let his arm rest on his boyfriends shoulders guiding him back towards the Gallagher house where first and foremost, Mickey needed a fucking shower. Then they both needed to lay as close as a twin bed would allow and hold onto each other never being stupid enough to let go again.

**Author's Note:**

> oops its my tumblr: http://hailtostjames.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> I know I'm new to this site and Ian and Mickey fics but I have so much inspiration to write at the moment and your prompts would mean so much. My favorite thing to do is take song lyrics and turn them into inspired fics, so please dont hesitate to send song titles my way!! Feedbac is much appreciated!


End file.
